


Lil Jack

by Puggod21



Series: Septiplier [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gay, Help, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, Mpreg, Septiplier AWAY!, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-06 06:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16382966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puggod21/pseuds/Puggod21
Summary: Jack and mark had married for Two years on there anniversary mark discovers that jack is pregnant.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a cross post off my wattpad account that I wrote when I was in fifth grade and I wanted to share the cringe , so yeah. enjoy?

Jack's pov  
Tonight was are 2 year anniversary I couldn't believe it me and mark had been married for two years,but tonight was also the night I was going to to mark he was going to be a dad.  
Mark's pov  
Tonight was me and jack 2 year anniversary I was at the store buying jack some roses and chocolate when I noticed a little teddy bear with a heart in its hands in the heart it had the written I love you so I pick it up pay for the stuff I bought got in my car and drove home to my love.

(Time skip when mark got home)

Mark's pov  
I got home and open the door the house was silent and I didn't see jack any where so I called out his name "Jack" no answer so I went upstairs to find him asleep he woke up when he heard me open the door.

Jack's pov  
I woke up when I heard mark open the door I saw that he had something behind his back "what that behind your back mark"? he pulls out a bunch of roses and a box of chocolates I could feel my cheeks heat up.mark start to come up to me to hand me the stuff as he dose he saids "happy anniversary jack" then he hands me one more thing a teddy bear I put my arms around his neck and kiss him "I love you". Mark saids I love you too. mark go to changes in to some sweat pants with no shirt on and to get in the bed just before he could get in the covers I told him to sit up.

Mark pov  
I gave Jack a confused look when he told me to sit up "m mark I have to t tell you" he said it like he was about to cry before he could manage to say what had to say I pulled him closer to me to me and said "It's okay jack you can tell me anything I'm not going to get mad at you" then he said something I would never forget "mark... your going to be a dad.


	2. Two

Mark's pov  
Jack starts to cry into my chest as I repeat the words jack had said in my head trying to take it all in"mark your going to be a dad.i pull jack in closer "jack you don't have to cry"I said to him softly y you mean your not mad at me for getting p pregnant" he managed to say as he sobs."why would I be mad at you for making me the happiest man alive"!"I GOING TO BE A DAD". I yell not caring about how loud I'm being at 10:00 at night.

Jack's pov

I was crying into Mark's chest until he yelled I going to be a dad reminding me how big of a doof he was I look up at Mark's face to see his face light up from joy he pick me up and hugs me not hard being careful about his future son or daughter and he whisper in my ear "thank you". "For what"? I said with face a of confusion."for the best anniversary present anyone could ask for"sounding like he was about to cry tears of joy.we cuddle for the rest of the night with Mark's hands on my stomach.

Mark's pov

I woke up to the sound of Jack throwing up I got up and went to jack and rub his back trying to help jack as he throws up in the toilet when he was done pick him up and he put his legs around my waist and arms around my neck as I carry him to the kitchen to make him some breakfast.

Jack's pov

After mark make me some breakfast mark saids something "hey jack maybe we can go on a walk around the city"ok"trying not to act to child like "come on let's go shower".


	3. Three

Mark's pov

After me and jack finish taken a shower we got dressed and went in to town we were passing by pet shop before jack saw a little Golden retriever puppy and beg like a little kid I near the window of the pet shop and put my on the window the puppy try to lick my hand but was just licking the glass I giggle a little.jack looked at me and said"please mark" the puppy looking like she was begging to come home with us."how can I say no to my jackaroo " jack hug me and we went into the shop and came out with a little puppy,and we went home to eat lunch and to play with the puppy"what should we name her"? Jack ask."hmmmmmm chica"the puppy seemed to like that name"chica it is"I said with a smile.

Jack's pov

I was so happy that mark had got a puppy.i went to the couch and sat down calling chica she ran and jumped on the couch and sat down next to me I turned on the TV and saw that Rick and Morty was on and it with chica until I started to get hungry "Marrrrrrkkkkk"! I yelled mark came running into the room"yes jack"mark said"could you get me something to eat pleaseeee"! "yeah what do you what"mark said"hmm pizza with chocolate syrup on it" mark gave me a confused look but still went to go jack what he wanted"here ya go"  
Mark said"thanks"I said after I ate the pizza it didn't stay there for long before I ran to the bathroom and start to throw up again.

Mark's pov

I herd jack throwing up again and went into the bathroom and rub jack back again jack did say that it help him a little bit "markkk"jack said sounding like he was in pain "my stomach hurts"jack said.i pick him up and we to the bedroom and I gently lay jack on the bed and got on the bed with him and pull him closer rub his stomach it must of help the because he fell asleep I kissed his forehead and his stomach and pull the blanket over us and we took a nap.


	4. How many ?

jack pov

Today was my ultrasound god I hated hospitals but I still needed to go.mark hold my hand till we got to the hospital we waited in the waiting room for a hour before the nurse called my name."please lift your shirt up "the doctor said so I did what she said and the doctor got some gel before she put it on my stomach she said"this is going to be a little cold" then she put it on flinched at how cold was and hold Mark's hands as she moved a wand thing around my stomach, until she stopped at three little black dots"there your babies"she said"WHAT"I said making sure I herd her right"I said babies your having triplets"she said I looked at Mark he had tears in his eyes not tears of anger,but tears of joy "would you like pictures"the doctor said"yes" we both said at the same time the doctor left the room for a minute "I love you" mark said still with tears in his eyes"I love you too markimoo " they came back with pictures and we left.

Mark's pov

We got in the car jack said something "mark what going to tell the fans" " you want to make a video about this " I said " HELL YEAH " jack said with joy

(Time skip brought to by BOOPER DOOPER)

Still Mark's pov   
We got home and we decided to do a livestream to tell all the fans I started with my intro " hello everybody my name Markiplier and I'm here with jack "HI"said and wave his hand "the reason we are livestreaming is the we have to tell you guys something very important as you guys know me and jack had been married for two years and"I was cut off by blurting out something "I'M PREGNANT"jack said the comments blow up " also there something else were having triplets"I said

(Time skip )

Mark's pov 

After about two hours of livestreaming jack said "we have a P.O box so you guys could said us stuff jack did his outro and we ended the livestream we realized that it was night so I order a pizza for dinner and me and jack watch a movie and ate pizza.we were watching saw and jack had his head on my chest the whole movie in the middle of the movie jack fell asleep so I pick him up and brought him up to are bedroom and put him on to the bed and got in the bed with him I noticed that jack was still sleeping i got close to his stomach and said " hi this your papa and I love you guys or girls goodnight and I kissed his stomach and saw he smiled in his sleep and fell asleep with Jack in my arms

(TIME SKIP 12:00AM)

Jack pov

I woke I saw it was 12:00 am there was a Storm I herd the thunder and lightning a couple a times and started to cry I was scared of Storm it was a dumb fear but I was scared then the power went out and I started to cry harder.

Mark's pov

I woke up to jack crying it was 12:15 and there was a Strom and the power was out "jack what wrong " I said " s sorry I woke y you up mark" he said in between his sobs "don't be sorry jack "I sat up and pulled him closer to me "shhhh markimoo is here now can you please tell me what wrong"I said rocking him a bit " I'm scared of the Strom a and the d dark" jack said still crying a bit "it okay jack you want to go back to sleep"I said still rocking him " your going to be a great dad mark " jack said and I fell asleep with Jack in my arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meh


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eh

Jack's pov

Today me and mark are going to find out the gender's of are babies for once i was happy to go to the hospital.we arrive at the hospital,and we waited in the waiting room for almost a hour,and the nurse called my name,and we went into to the little room,and the doctor came in the room.

Mark's pov

"God this just can't go fast enough" I said a little annoyed jack hit my arm " sorry I just can't wait to see there genders,then we can come up with names " and I smiled he smiled back then the doctor came in with the gel and warned him about how cold it was.jack hold my hand tighter when the doctor put the gel on. she moved the wand thing around his stomach until she stopped at three baby looking things"congratulations your having three little boys" I almost cry then jack turn to look at me and said "were going to have are hands full"he smiled I smiled back"would you like pictures"the doctor said I looked at jack and said yes when she left the room i kissed him deeply and he kissed back " god I love you so much I love you more then all the stars in space" they I went over to his stomach and said "and I love you guys too" the doctor came back with pictures and we left.We get to the car and I herd jack say "ow" "what wrong jack jack"?he said nothing and only grabs my hand and puts it his stomach then I felt a little kick I could feel my face light up."there kicking"jack said with a smile on his face.

(YOU CAN'T HANDLE THIS TIME SKIP)

Jack's pov

It was about 10:00 pm at night mark holding me in his arm as we lied in bed mark was haft a sleep.i started to feel a kick then to the point where it hurt badly "OW"I yelled waking up mark "what happened jack"mark mumbled "all I could say is "it hurt""what hurt baby"mark said"my stomach the babies are kicking too hard" I said in pain "aww poor baby you want daddy mark to make it feel better"I nod and he sits me up and then sits him self up he comes near my stomach and saids "you guys gotta calm down in there your hurting daddy"and he rubs my stomach and the kicking seems to stop and he kiss my stomach "better"?mark says I nod he then kissed me deeply"come on let's get some sleep" "Kay"I nod and I cuddle into his chest and he kissed my forehead and we went to sleep.


	6. Six

Mark's pov

Me and jack were trying to figure out names for the boys when I came up with some names I think jack would love"hey jack "I said which surprised jack "yeah mark" "what about Sam Andrew and Tim Jackson for names"I said waiting for Jack answer "I love it,but what about the other one"? "Hmm well Sense one is going be like a mini me and one is going to be like a mini you and the last one is going to be a mixed of both of us we should name him something that a mixed of both of us" I said looked at me for a minute then said something"I got It Mack Simon" "perfect so we're naming them Sam Andrew,Tim Jackson,and Mack Simon fichbach"I said "yeah" jack said."so can we go to bed now " I asked tired and yawning "yeah" jack yawning back.

(TIME SKIP MORNING 7:00 am)

Jack's pov

I woke up smelling coffee,feeling the other side of the bed and felt nothing so I got up and went downstairs to see mark making breakfast so I walk behind him and grab behind his waist which was hard sense I'm 8 months pregnant with triplets,but I managed"morning markimoo"I said "morning my lil cookie,how you sleep"mark said "good until the babies started to kick me at 4 in the morning"I said "well I was thinking sense we got a bunch of baby stuff from fans we should do a unboxing video"mark said"HELL YEAH !".

(NOBODY CAN HANDLE THE POWERFUL TIME SKIP)

Mark pov

I got all the stuff from the fans and put it in the living room in front of the couch and sat down next to jack "so you want to do a live stream or just a video"I asked him "hmm a live stream we can reply to comment and open the boxes"jack said "ok"I said and set up the camera for the livestream,and we started to live stream"Hello everybody my name is Markiplier and I'm with jack say hi jack " as I started my intro"hi jack" jack reply smiling I giggle a little "as you guys know jack is pregnant with triplets and you guys send us a bunch of stuff that we are going to open also we are going to be replying to comments,the first comment is from septiplier fan 32 it is Mark and jack do you have any names for the babies" I read the comment out loud and was opening the first box "yes we do the names we decided are Sam Andrew fichbach,Tim Jackson fichbach,and Mack Simon fichbach" then jack got the box and I turned to him to help him get the stuff out "awww" jack said and he pull out three plushies it was the septic Sam with a pink mustache and three plushies tiny box Tim that were green"aww "I said then I pick up three onesie that said baby boss on them one was red and one was green and the other one was blue"aww looked jack " I said " aww " jack said "thanks you Lisa Beckett for the stuff.i said.

(Time skip two hours)

Jack pov

We got bottles,bibs and stuff ,we open all the boxes and decided to stop streaming and put all the stuff in the nursery.the nursery had three cribs one red,one green,and one blue.the walls were had green and red paint on the walls and there were a toy chest and there were shelf that were white and in each crib had a septic Sam and a tiny box Tim plushies."hey jackaroo " "yes markimoo" "what do you want for dinner" mark said"hmm how about pizza " I said "whatever my lil cookie wants my lil cookie will get"mark said in a cute little voice"god I love you mark"I said "I love even more "mark saids "I love you more then video games" I said "well I can't beat that " mark said "I know you can't " then I kiss him deeply"c'mon let's order that pizza" "ok"


	7. Seven, finally it's done

Jack's pov

I was sitting on the couch watching TV with chica and I got up to go get some food and then I started to feel a pain in my stomach "oww" the got to the point where I couldn't stand anymore I felt something go down my leg"oh God my water broke Marrrrrrkkkkk" I yelled mark came running down stairs "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED JACK" Mark yelled seeing me on the ground "MY FUCKING WATER BROKE YOU ASSHOLE " I yelled at him"your not due for another week"mark said "SHUT THE FUCK UP AND BRING ME TO THE HOSPITAL"I yelled at him again

(time skip)

We got to the and they got me on to a bed "ok Mr.fichbach push"the doctor said the fucking pain is unbelievable I did what the doctor says holding mark hand hard he look like he was in pain himself "come on jack push"mark said trying to help as much as he could "remind me to fucking kill you later "I said pushing harder "ok mr.fichbach your crowning one more push"the doctor said mark look like he about to pass out from all the blood he was seeing"come on jack one more push"mark said then I the most beautiful sound in the world my first baby crying mark was in tears not for to long sense there were two more to get out.

(Time skip one hour)

Mark's pov

Jack was holding my hand so hard that it was purple but I did care Tim was almost in the world "jack you can do it, come on jack one more push and we got baby Tim"then I herd Tim cry they had to take him to clean him up,last but not least little Mack "mark I can't push any more it too much" jack said in a lot of pain "come on jack just push a little longer and then it all over ok" I said looking deep into his eyes "ok" he said weakly"okay mr.fichbach one more push then you have your baby" then I herd jack yell as loud he could and I was right next to him I herd ringing in my head for a second,then I herd little Mack cry and I also herd jack fall hard on his back on the bed "would you like to hold him "the doctor said to me I nodded he handen me my son I was in tears I couldn't believe that I was holding my son then he started to cry "shhhh don't cry papa here please don't cry" I give him my pinky to hold in his little hand "hey Mark can I hold my son too" jack said still in pain"oh God sorry jack " I give jack the baby to jack and he started to say stuff in a baby vocie "hi Mack I'm your daddy and I love you very much"jack kissed Mack forehead.the took Mack to clean him up so me and jack were left alone in the room."you did it jack,now we have three sons" I kissed him deeply.then the doctor came in with three baby boys In blue blankets.sam had blue eye like jack and had black hair like me and a face more like jack ,his personality is more like jack too he very loud and always happy,Tim was more like me he had chocolate brown eyes like me and brown hair like jack and had a bit of a big head like me,and Mack he was a mixed of both of us he had lighter brown eyes and a small head like jack and dark brown hair he is a very loud when he want to.there all a bit small they might be short men like me and jack but I didn't care."we need names" the doctor said Sam Andrew, Tim Jackson,and Mack Simon fichbach. This is the best day of my life.


	8. Sequel out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing

The sequel out bitchz it's called lil dark (might change tittle name) how bout you go check it out

**Author's Note:**

> I Deeply regret writing this, sorry


End file.
